Teenage Mutant Ninja Charmed Ones
by HettyScetty97
Summary: The sisters of the TMNT boys discover an ancient text in a dumpster. Now they have to watch out for demons and warlocks as well ninja and mutants. Rated T just in case and for mild swearing. Enjoy! :)


Teenage Mutant Ninja Charmed Ones

a/n: I know that this is a little different to the other Charmed/TMNT crossovers. I have only thought of this just now for some reason, I hope you love this idea as much as I do. The Halliwell sisters aren't in this, but three sisters find the book of Shadows in New York City and read an incantation from it. Involves o/c characters and Miwa. They will get their powers by seniority, which goes Miwa, then Lucianna and then Samantha. Usually I give Lucianna a single Katana, but I decided that she enjoys Kama's more. Unfortunately for me I own neither the TMNT or Charmed. I wish I did though that would be fantastic. The word for this chapter is Syndicate. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

It was a stormy night in New York City and two turtle girls were out with their human sister Miwa. Samantha had dragged Lucianna and Miwa out here in the middle of a rain storm because of a stupid bet she had made with Donatello. "Is there any end to your competitions with Donnie?" Miwa asked. Luci laughed a little and continued to search through the junk. She spotted a book.  
"Hey girls come and see what I found." Luci called to them. As her sisters walked over Luci opened the front cover. "the book of Shadows." She read.  
"Hey Luci what did you find?" Miwa asked as she approached.  
"A book listen." She turned the page. "Here now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient powers. Bring your powers to we sisters three we want the power give us the power." Luci chanted.  
"Luci are you insane, reading a random book of witchcraft that you found in a junkyard. I hope you didn't include us in this." Miwa said.  
"I thought it was a poem." Luci answered back.  
"Come on then lets go home, before the boys get another grounding." Sam said.  
"You guys go a head and I'll catch up. We'll meet back up in the lair." Luci shouted. The other two walked away. Luci watched as her oldest and youngest sisters walked off. "It would be pretty cool if we had supernatural powers." She said to herself as she walked away putting the book in her bag and leaving the junk yard.

Back at the lair the boys were sitting bored. Splinter had grounded them for being stupid enough to get caught on camera. "Hey Leo are you bored yet?" Miwa asked as she sat down.  
"Funny Miwa, but I am not going to answer that."  
"You already did dummy." Sam answered. "I'm going to work in the lab for a bit and then hit the, hey! Mikey what are you doing with my diary." Sam launched herself at Michelangelo, who suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. She knocked him to the ground and they wrestled with the book between them. "It wasn't me." He lied unsuccessfully considering he was holding it.  
"I seen you reading it." Sam argued with him. Catching his lie out the second he had actually said it. Splinter came out of the dojo.  
"Samantha, Michelangelo both of you to your rooms now!" He yelled at them for fighting. "Michelangelo give your sister her diary back." Mikey handed over the diary and walked off to his room as Sam walked to her own.

The next morning after breakfast. Miwa was trying to reach something that was on top of the fridge, nearly ready to scream in frustration she squinted her eyes and the object of her desire came directly into her hands.  
"That was extremely weird." She said to herself. "What the fuck just happened?" She asked herself. Before she could ask herself anymore questions Splinter walked into the kitchen.  
"Watch your language Miwa, and please could you get me a cheese-sicle." She opened the freezer. "Hey icecream kitty." She said to the neapolitan flavoured cat as she tickled underneath his chin. She grabbed a cheese-sicle and gave it to her dad before she left to go and see what Sam was up to. Knowing that the youngest sister would probably know what to do.

Lucianna and Leonardo were in the dojo sparring. "How long do you think you guys will be grounded for?" Luci asked as she ducked to avoid a sword that was coming her way. She used her Kama to avoid the other sword. It was becoming clear that Leo was gaining the upper-hand, and as the younger of the two something had to be done about it.  
"I don't know, the real question is how long before Raph breaks something so badly the wonder twins can't fix it." Leo answered. Luci laughed a little and Leo brought his sword down toward her head. Panicking Luci put her hands up toward her head. Leo froze in place.  
"Leo, Leonardo. You can move again now. Leo stop it." Luci decided to use her momentary confusion to her advantage and kicked Leo to the other side of the dojo. Leo unfroze on the way over.  
"How did you stand up so fast?" He asked not bothering to get up from his place on the floor. Luci remembered the incantation she had read to her sisters the night before. And gulped, the others were so going to kill her.

Samie was in the lab, she had no idea if the MRI machine that she had found a few nights ago in the junkyard was going to work, but there was a good chance that it was and the family had to have these things in case something happened to one of them. It would be easier to detect what was wrong with them. Donnie walked in. "You still working on that MRI machine?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it really is brok-" Sam took in a breath of surprise as her mind opened up.  
 _  
_ _What Samantha seen  
_ Donnie went to touch a batch of mutagen and accidentally knocked over some acid over on to his plastron instantly causing chemical burns on his front.  
 _End of what Samantha seen_

Sam came out of it and seen Don going to get the mutagen. Panicking Sam pushed him out of the way and got the acid of her arm. And heard Donnie wince in pain, he landed on his arm as he fell.

"Sorry Donnie. I'll wash the chemicals out of these burns and then patch you up, just hang in there and keep your arm above your heart." Sam told him before painfully adjusting his arm. Sam rushed over to the sink and used water to flush the chemicals out of her skin. It hurt like hell so she was wincing in pain the entire time. She put a bandage on her arm and went to fix her brother.

Donnie had a broken arm. When Sam realised this there was more rushing around until she found what she was looking for, the stuff she used for re-setting bones. "So sis, how exactly did you know that was going to happen?" Don asked her. Sam didn't know how to answer that.  
"I don't know. I guess I realised, I thought that the mutagen was going to spill on you and reacted to that to the point where I had spilled the acid on myself and pushed you out of the way." She answered 'There is no way this is connected to what Luci found last night. Is it?' She thought to herself. 'It has to be, I am going to kill her.' Sam growled as she finished applying the cast to Don's arm.  
"Come on D we better go and tell sensei what happened. He might want to know why we are hurt." Sam said. Don jumped off of the table and they went to find their father.

Later on the girls gathered in Miwa's bedroom so they could chat. Miwa walked in, wearing her nightdress and carrying snacks. "I cannot be the only one who experienced something weird today." She said as she sat down the bowl of crisps and packets of sweets on her bed.  
"Your not, I was sparring with Leonardo earlier on and he froze just as he was gaining the upper-hand." Luci told her sister, before starting on the red vines.  
"I seen Donnie dropping acid down his plastron while going to pick up a vile of mutagen before it actually happened." Sam explained. "It was like one of Sensei's visions."  
"I moved the superglue off of the refrigerator, right before dad walked in to the kitchen. It was lucky he didn't see, and unlucky that he heard my shocked swearing." Miwa explained to her sisters.  
"So that's why he chased you down and told you to do flips." Sam said. Miwa flung a crisp at her. Sam threw it back.  
"Seriously what age are we here?" Luci said, her face in her T phone. "Hey I just got a text from Leo." Luci said. "Be back soon don't tell Sensei that we're gone. Finding Muck-man to get him to cover for us." She read out.  
"We aren't telling dad, let them do that. We shouldn't be the ones taking the fall for it." Miwa said.  
"Let's unhear it quick." Sam said laughing. Luci hit her with a cushion.  
"That was worse than a Mikey joke." She said.  
"Ouch, you hit my sore arm." Sam complained.  
"Don't be a baby." Miwa told her. Sam pulled something out from under the covers.  
"You still sleep with a teddy don't be a hypocrite." Sam said. Luci held up an old stuffed husky. "Leave Percy alone. He only likes me." Sam said grabbing the teddy.

"You know we could use this to our advantage." Luci said.  
"How come?" Miwa asked.  
"Well we are in the middle of a war with our greatest enemy, these powers could help give us the upper-hand. And god knows we could use that." Luci explained.  
"I hate to say it Miwa, but she's right. It could come in handy when it comes to fighting the shredder." Samie exclaimed.  
"Man, why didn't I think of that." Miwa said.

They spent the rest of the night reading the book. "I still can't believe that you took that book from the junkyard." Sam said as they went into the dojo for morning training.  
"Aren't you the one who says that there is no point in wasting a good book." Luci answered her.  
"We have magic powers because of that one." Sam argued back.  
"Did you just say that you have magic powers?" Mikey asked over hearing them.  
"No they were practising Luci's new script." Miwa lied to him, he seemed to be satisfied by that explanation and wandered into the dojo. "What is the matter with you two?" She asked rhetorically.

Training was fun for the girls as they easily gained the upper-hand against Leo, Mikey and Raph as Donatello watched on unable to participate with the sparring matches.

When the session was over the girls walked up to their sensei. "Father could we speak with you please?" Miwa asked.  
"Yes." He said to them. They explained how Luci found the book and read the spell and then bringing the book home with her without letting the others see it. "I see and now you have all experienced magical powers?" He asked them. The girls nodded. "Show me the book and I will try and find a solution to your problem while you are on patrol with your brothers." Splinter said. Luci went and got the book as the others began to bring their gear together.

Leonardo had switched on the television while he was waiting for the others. "This is Carlos Chang O'Brian Gambe coming in with the latest update on the ritualistic killings in New York." The reporter said. "It appears that the killer is using a double edged steel blade to kill his victims who appear to have all been sitting by an alter containing occult paraphernalia. We now go to Joan Groady who has been talking to the New York Police Department on the case. Joan." Carlos said and the screen changed to an apartment building not too far from where Casey lived.  
"I am here with Detective De Lancy who is the lead detective. What do you have to say about the alleged connections to the occult?" Joan asked before pushing the microphone to his face.  
"A woman was stabbed plain and simple." He said before turning around and walking away. 

* * *

The patrol was going great and so far they hadn't run into any trouble that was until a man with disfigured features appeared right in front of them in a blink of an eye. The boys stopped shirt causing the girls to crash into them. "Who are you?" Mikey asked.  
"I'm Jeremy. I want those witches dead. The Charmed Ones are just too powerful. The boys looked at each other confused and the girls looked fearful.  
"Well you can't have me or my sisters." Miwa said standing protectively in front of the turtles. He looked at her and blinked behind her and put an athame against her back.  
"If you won't give me your powers I will take them from you. Jeremy said.  
"Your the one who killed all they women." Leo said clicking his fingers. "That's the same kind of knife too." He pointed out. He looked behind him and seen that Samie wasn't there. She had snuck away and was on the top of the water tower.  
"Guess what creep you aren't the only one with a knife she called out as she leaped into the air and stabbed one of her own knives into his back with a deadly accuracy. He screamed in pain and let go of Miwa who came over to her sisters and held their hands.  
"You think that will stop me stupid witch." Jeremy said pulling the knife from his back. As he did Samie got a jolt of energy. She quickly realised that it was a premonition and she came out of it.  
"The power of three will set us free." She began chanting. Miwa and Luci looked at each other. "The power of three will set us free." Sam chanted again. The girls got the idea and chanted with her.  
"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free." They continued to chant as a ring of fire surrounded them and the boys protecting them from the warlock that was getting weaker by the moment. With one last chant he exploded before their eyes.

"What exactly is going here?" Raph asked. The girls knew that they had to tell them everything now that they had seen it. They explained everything to them and when they finished the boys actually looked like they believed them.  
"Wait a minute you told me it was a screen play." Mikey said. "You lied to me." He said his baby blue eyes looking angry.  
"We didn't know how to process the information, sorry Mikey." Luci said. "I am curious though, what made you start to chant that spell?" She asked her little sister.  
"I had a premonition and could hear three woman, supposedly the last Charmed Ones chant the same thing. So I figured that we would have to use the same spell." Samie answered.  
"Makes sense. Come on guys, I'm beat let's head home." Miwa suggested.

The next afternoon April came down. She came into the main living area and pulled something out of her bag. "Hey I found something that you might enjoy looking at." April pulled the thing out of her book bag.  
"A spirit board. April have our brothers told you anything that has happened since you were last down here?" Luci asked her.  
"No I just found it in the old antique store under my apartment. Why?" April responded.  
"Let's just say that life has gotten a little bit weirder than last we checked." Miwa said.  
"You mean weirder than mutants and ninja and ninja mutants hunting down your family and stopping an alien invasion?" April reasoned. The girls looked at each other.  
"Definitely." They answered together. They burst out in laughter, leaving April really confused as to what they were laughing about. Raph was sitting on his beanbag nearby.  
"Any idea what they are laughing about?" She asked him.  
"Trust me when I say you don't wanna know." Raph responded casually.

a/n: I love this chapter, it has the book of Shadows and the TMNT in one episode. When I was referring to the three woman chanting the power of three spell I was referring to the Halliwell sisters. They do not make an appearance, but might be mentioned from time to time. Miwa isn't a mutant but as Samie and Luci are I will be keeping the Mutant part in the title.


End file.
